


Bald Disasters

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bald Disasters fic, M/M, Max is just tired in this okay, also kinda background Clex? Undertones of it, at least, for Liz, mostly crack tbh, no beta we die like Bart and Kon, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Or, the one where they’re all bald disasters, because they’ve all been bald one time or another and I just had to make this, okay?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Bald Disasters

A/N: For Liz :P

Note: I have sinned in this fic because Conner is constantly referred to as 'Connor' by everyone except Tim, who has some fourth wall awareness in this and is confused by it

Yes

I know

I've clearly given into the dark, forgive me blease

Published: 9/30/2020

Warnings: Lex kinda tortures Clark? More like trolls, tbh

Featured Character:

Lionel Connor Luthor

Bart Allen

Tim Drake

Supporting:

Lex Luthor

Max Mercury

Antagonist:

None

* * *

 **** ****

**Bald Disasters**

Lionel Connor Luthor sighed.

Life had been boring ever since dad had activated him and set him on his other dad. That had been a messy fight, but they had won. Father and Son had defeated Superman and imprisoned him away. Trapped in a cell, just where he belonged.

Which Connor totally agreed with. Clark deserved to be locked away, if only for the crime of killing dad's hair. Utter sacrilege. Connor had seen the pictures. Anyone who would dare destroy those thick luxurious locks deserved to be punished.

However… By that exact logic, well...

Connor looked into the mirror and pouted.

"Dad!" Connor called out, whining. "Did you have to shave my hair too?"

Indeed, Connor's poofy curls, which he had once been so proud of, were no more. Dad had made Connor cut it all off, much to his chagrin.

From the kitchen, Connor heard his father's response, "We needed to shock Clark to win! Besides, it will grow back!"

Connor sighed, running a hand across his bald shiny head. True, surprising Superman had been instrumental in defeating him, Connor could admit to himself, but still! That didn't stop him from being pissed at his dad over it.

Especially since dad had made him do it by muttering a few code words that the Martian Manhunter had _clearly missed_ when he had checked Connor over for mental programming.

The more Connor thought about it, the more annoyed it made him. Huffing, Connor crossed his arms. Dad had even made him ruin his favorite shirt! The S insignia was torn, an L exposing his chest.

How were the masses and Connor's cheering fan base supposed to know he was Superboy now? Okay, so Connor could get his old Superhero costume from out of the closet, but putting on spandex was wayyy too much work and Connor was a lazy bitch.

Looking in the mirror, Connor realized he looked more like Lex junior than himself.

Hm. Connor did not want to be here. Just... No.

Fuck it. Dad couldn't stop him. Okay, technically dad could stop him with a few key code words, but only if Connor was close enough to hear them. Connor did not intend to stay close enough to hear them.

Instead, the young man made his way towards the nearest wall. Connor considered flying out of the window before shrugging. Eh. let could afford it. Dad was loaded.

Pulling his arm back, Connor swung his first fist towards freedom. The wall shattered easily enough, debris from the wall falling to the alleyway below. Ah, shit. Connor hoped there wasn't anyone down there to be hit by that.

"Lionel! What was that!" Connor heard his dad call out, clearly alarmed.

Ignoring him, Connor scrunched his nose at **that name.**

Connor had enough memories left over from his creation to know Lionel Luthor had been an abusive asshat on main. Why dad wanted to name him after such a man was something he would never understand.

Connor knew the next words would likely thrall him into submission, and he'd really rather not. Instead, lifting his arms, Connor blasted his way out of the cheap apartment let Luthor had rented in an effort to lie low from the Justice League.

Letting his senses out, Connor honed in on the one thing he wanted most of all right now. With a sudden burst of speed, Lionel Connor Luthor shot through the sky faster than a speeding bullet, ripping through the clouds as he did so.

* * *

Tim Drake sighed as he sat down at his dining room table, leaning forward to rest his weight on his elbows. The young Drake heir was alone in his house, now that Barbara had left.

_"I'm not sure what either of us were thinking, Tim! You're clearly gay, and I've always seen you like a little brother!" Barbara had said._

_"You used to view Dick as a brother too?" Tim had responded, confused._

_Barbara had looked offended at the very notion of ever having seen Dick as a brother and Tim remembered only then that DC had retconned that to push DickBabs._

_"One, no I didn't!" Barbara had denied, because her memories had been altered, "Two, even if that was true, which its not, it doesn't change the fact that you are clearly gay!"_

_Tim had pouted._

_"This is untrue."_

_"Poison Ivy's pheromones don't do jackshit to you, but you drool and have to look away anytime you see a hot guy in the street," Babs had accused._

_"Lies!" Tim had denied, and Babs had responded by showing him an image of himself she had saved on her phone of Tim staring shamelessly at Superboy's shirtless figure while biting his lip._

_Tim had looked at the image for several moments before locking eyes with Babs again._

_"Okay, so maybe I'm a litte bisexual, but-."_

Babs had not let him finish after that and had instead had marched straight out the door, leaving Tim behind to drink his sorrows away, Sighing, Tim took a sip of his drink. Apple juice, because, sadly, Tim was out of grape.

"Okay," Tim spoke to himself, "maybe I'm a little gay." he admitted to himself.

It was in that moment that Tim had flashbacks to Bart's perfectly shaped speedster ass, the contour and shape of it as Bart would run, those powerful perfect thighs in motion. This was quickly followed by the mental image of Conner's phat ass, because Superboy had fucking cake. Then, Kyle Rayner. Zachary Zatara. Jaime Reyes, Gar Logan-

"Okay, So maybe I'm a lot gay. And, an ass man," Tim admitted to himself, because glutes of steel were all too appealing.

Then, Tim's own words registered and he hissed at himself in denial. "Wait, no! Come on Drake, get it together! You like girls, right?" Tim asked himself, and tried to think of a girl he was attracted to.

Artemis' muscular arms immediately came to mind. A beautiful strong redhead with nice large biceps, with tats running along- wait, _tats?_ It took Tim a moment to realize the image in his mind's eye had shifted of its own volition from Artemis to Roy Harper. Tim swore under his breath and nearly flipped a table, because **fuck it,** it looked like Babs had been right all along and Tim had just been in denial.

Tim pulled out his phone and quickly brought up google. It took Tim seconds to pull up an article.

" _'So, All The Men Running Around in Skintight Suits Made You Have a Gay Panic_ ', by- does. Does that say Lex Luthor," Tim squinted at his phone. Indeed, the article had, in fact, been written by Lex Luthor. Skimming it, Tim blinked as realization dawned on him from clues the average civilian, or, hell, average hero would not be privy to.

"Are you fucking telling me that Lex Luthor made Superboy because he was having a gay panic over Superman in tights?"

Indeed, from the background information Tim could gleam from the article, that was _exactly_ what had happened. Tim wasn't sure what he should do with this information. Maybe blackmail Luther into releasing Superman?

On that note, Tim now remembered that his best friend was now under the thrall of Lex Luthor.

Or, maybe, Conner had always been bad, and had just been pretending to be on their side. A spy for his apparently simping for Superman father.

Tim should be angry at the betrayal, but...

Sniffing, it took Tim a moment to realize he was crying. Tim missed him. He missed Conner's idiocity. He missed Conner's dumb puns. He even missed Conner constantly rambling about 'tactile telekinesis' like it was no one's business.

Where was that idiot, anyways? Conner and Luthor had gone underground after taking out Superman. Who knew what sort of twisted horrors the Man of Steel was currently being subjected to?!

(Elsewhere, Clark Kent was forced to endure video after endless videos about why telling secrets was wrong, only to be interrupted seemingly at random by that damned gnome, or Rick Astly's _Never Gonna Give You Up_. He was also now bald, because Lex Luthor was a petty bitch like that.)

Tim sighed. He wanted to see Conner. And, now that he thought about it, he also really wanted to see Bart. He hadn't seen Bart in even longer than he had seen Conner.

Bart had taken one look at Tim's fingers interlaced with Barbara's and had told him to come find him whenever he got his head out of his ass, which had really confused and hurt Tim at the time, but now...

Tim blinked as realization dawned on him.

_"Are you fucking telling me Bart figured out I was gay before I figured out I was gay?"_

Who was Tim kidding? Of course Bart had figured it out, Bart was way smarter than most people gave him credit for. Maybe Tim should visit the Imp now that he had embraced his sexuality. Where was Bart, anygays?

* * *

Bart Allen the II was... Now bald.

Examining himself in the mirror, hands on his hips, Bart grinned as he took in his own image. His shiny head glistened, just like he wanted it to. Perfection. Utter perfection.

Bart had spent the morning making his head as picture shiny as humanly possible. If Robin and Superboy were both going to shave their heads, Bart would do the same.

If his friends wanted to be utter disasters, Bart would follow in an act of solidarity.

"Hm. I wonder if Tim has realized he's gay yet." Bart pondered out loud.

Tim's entire current look could bassicaly be summarized as 'gay boy desperately tries to become straight'. Bart would find it funny if he hadn't found it sad how in denial Tim was about his own sexuality.

Hell, Tim had somehow managed to rope Oracle into the charade too. How he had managed that really was beyond Bart.

Still, Now that Connor was bald, Bart had decided that he should become bald as well. The three of them were a matched set, best to get that out of the way right from the get go.

Where was Connor, anyways? Last Bart had heard, on the news, of all things, Superboy had teamed up with Lex Luthor to take out Superman. Which, honestly? So many people were freaking out over it, but Bart himself didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Superman and Mr. Luthor were probably on a honeymoon or something of the like.

Bart tilted his head.

Hm. Bored, bored, bored, bore-

Suddenly, Bart's window burst open. Alarmed, the Speedster spun around, lifting his arms for defense. Bart might not have much physical strength, but he more than made up for that with raw speed.

"BARTHOLOMEW!

Had he been anyone else, Bart would not have seen Connor coming. As it was, Bart was a Speedster, and there were very few people on the planet who were faster than he was.

Bart moved, quickly phasing out of place. Connor's beefy arms because every part of that boy was thicc, from his heart to his ass to his biceps, embraced empty air.

Connor blinked, surprise evident on the demi-Kryptonian's face.

Bart had seen the news clips, but even then, seeing Connor bald was still a bit odd.

Connor quickly realized he wasn't holding a tiny squishy twink to his chest and looked around, eyes latching onto Bart. Ah, those things. Connor was clearly focused. Bart was definitely faster, but those Kryptonian eyes could and would track him pretty easily.

"Bart!" Connor cried, and lunged for him again.

Bart sidestepped the arms. Connor blinked, clearly stumped, before pouting at Bart. Bart could tell why. He had never avoided Connor's hugs before.

Indeed, half the time they'd both been at Mount Justice had been spent just cuddling up to each other for comfort.

Connor quickly took a step back, giving Bart a bit of space. "Did I do something wrong? Is it because I helped dad take down Clark? Because, Clark was being a total bitch and he deserved it and he's fine, we just have him watching educational videos," Connor defended.

Elsewhere, Clark Kent sobbed as Barney's 'I love you, don't you love me too?' song was played for the twentieth time in a row before his suffering eyes and ears. Let it never be stated that Lex Luthor was not an expert in the art of torture.

Bart narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. Tapping his foot, the small Speedster gave Superboy a suspicious look.

"You're sure Superman is okay?" Bart demanded.

"Positive!" Connor said. "Dad is too gay for him to permenantly damage him," Connor assured Bart, nodding sagely.

Bart spluttered. He'd suspected, but having Connor all but admit it outloud… Still.

"I don't know," Bart squinted. "You look sus. I mean, your hair is gone and there's an L carved into your shirt," Bart pointed out.

Connor looked offended. "You're also bald!" Connor accused.

Shit, Bart had forgotten that he had impulsively shaved his head as an act of solidarity with Tim and Connor, even if he hadn't exactly been on speaking terms with either of them since Connor had gone rogue and Tim had insisted rather adamantly that he was Hetrosexual.

Ha! Tim, straight. As if.

Bart ran a hand through his clean shaven head, "Okay, I suppose you have a point. But-."

"Since I'm not suspicious, then, can I hug you now?" Connor interrupted, "Dad loves me and all, but he really hates physical affection, so I stopped trying to hug him because it makes him flinch a little even if he tries to pretend afterwards that it doesn't, and I'd really like a hug and-."

Oh, for god sakes. How could Bart, even for a moment, suspect this walking himbo of a man of being suspicious? Connor might have helped Lex Luthor take down Superman, but Supes had probably done something to deserve it.

("You will pay the price for your lack of vision. You will suffer the consequences for taking my thick, luxurious hair! For leading me on with years of lies and half truths!"

"I said I was sorry, Lex! Please stop!" Clark pleaded.

"No!" Lex leaned forward, practically pressing his nose to Clark's. "Do you know why, Clark? Because, _'this is the song that never ends. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and now they'll keep on singing it forever just because',_ " Lex sang.

And, Clark? Clark could only scream.)

And, okay, fine, Bart missed his two besties, and having one of them here asking for affection was too much for Bart to resist, even if Connor was now considered a wanted criminal.

Zooming into the other's arms, Bart wrapped his arms around Connor's thick midriff. Connor let out a cute surprised little 'oomph' before grinning like mad, hugging Bart close.

* * *

Now that Tim had embraced his true self, it was time for a bit of a wardrobe change.

For one, Tim now had tats over his arms, and two studded wrist braces. The tats were temporary, for now. Tim would get more permanent ones later, after making sure Bruce wouldn't kill him over them.

Tim was also wearing a sleeveless brown muscle shirt that left the area under his arms exposed with fishnets. A white cape adorned with flames at the bottom was strapped to his back.

To complete the look, Tim wore green shiny pants, along with an S embedded belt.

Tim grinned into the mirror. Okay, he was ready to see Bart. Tim had missed Bart so much, and seeing him again would be good.

And, maybe if he got lucky, Conner too. Who knows, Tim might be able to seduce Conner away from Luthor. He wasn't blind by any means, and knew damn well the clone harbored affections for him.

Gleefully, Tim, or, as he would now go by, Mr. Sarcastic, skipped right out of his apartment.

* * *

Hiding Connor from Max would have been honest to god be impossible. Max was observant as hell, which was why Thad had only dared try to impersonate Bart when Max hadn't been at the top of his game.

Which was why Bart hadn't tried at all and had instead made his crimes as blatant as humanly possible.

Max Mercury had walked into his house, taken one look at Bart and the rouge Superboy playing video games on his couch with a multitude of snacks surrounding them, and had let out a tired sigh.

Video games that Bart was totally thrashing Connor at.

"Ha ha! Take that! And that!" Bart cried out victoriously, lounge sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Connor himself was giving as good as he got, fingers rapidly dashing across the controller. Connor was one of the few people that could give Bart a challenge in video games... Usually.

Right now, however, what was happening was not a battle. It was a one sided massacre.

Bart frowed, side eyeing Connor.

While Superboy was clearly enjoying himself, from the look on the clone's face, Bart could tell that his heart wasn't really in the game.

Pausing the game, Bart leaned back, frowning a bit at his friend. It took Connor a few moments to realize it, which only added to Bart's worry. Connor blinked, setting down the controller before looking at Bart.

"What's wrong, Bart? I thought you were gonna kick my ass?" Connor grinned at him.

Bart responded by bopping Connor's nose. Connor let out eep.

"What's wrong?" Bart shot back, then lifted a finger when Connor opened his mouth, silencing him. "And don't say it's nothing, I can tell something is bothering you."

Connor pouted at him. The clone looked a bit divided before finally opening his mouth, "I kinda miss Tim too," Connor admitted, "It's always been the three of us. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you and you're one of my favorite people," Connor assured him, "but, it feels weird not having Tim around too, ya know?"

Connor looked scared as he told Bart this, as if he was afraid Bart would be either offended or hurt by the words. Instead, Bart let out a grunt.

"No, I get what you mean," Bart assured him. "I miss Tim too. I haven't talked to him since he got engaged to Babs, though."

Connor grimaced. Yeah. _That._

Connor knew Tim was gay. Bart knew Tim was gay. Every single Teen Titan that had ever worked with Tim knew that he was gay. Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne did not have a single straight bone in his body. A rainbow flag practically followed him everywhere he went. A rainbow flag everyone seemed to be able to detect, except Tim himself, who was entirely oblivious to its existence.

Well, Tim and Babs, clearly, considering she was dating him. (She wasn't, not anymore, as you, the reader, know. The boys? Not so much-)

Bart and Connor both sighed together.

"I mean, I get that he's in denial, but maybe we shouldn't push him away?" Connor suggested. "Hell, look at me. I helped take down Superman, and you decided to play video games with me instead of kicking me to the curve when I showed up here!"

Bart spluttered. "That's different!" Bart insisted. "Superman was probably being a dick and he had it coming!"

From the other room, Max cleared his throat, loudly.

Bart winced.

"Clark did have it coming," Connor assured his twinky friend, "but, Tim probably needs a bit of support. I mean, what's gonna happen when Babs catches on that she's dating a gay boy?"

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the front door.

Max materialized, startled eyed and just a bit panicked, shooting Bart and Connor both a sharp look.

"Hide him," Max commanded, pointing at Connor. "I don't know what led up to you helping Lex Luthor take down Superman, or why you shaved your head, but I doubt the rest of the Justice League will be as lenient as I am if they find you here."

The boys scrambled a bit in their haste, nearly tripping on their own feet as they departed.

Max rolled his eyes a bit at the mess they left behind before quickly clearing it. Normally, he'd never condone using Super speed for such a mundane task such as this but time was of the essence.

* * *

Tim bounced around a bit on the soles of his feet, waiting impatiently for someone to open the door. Getting from Gotham to Manchester had taken less time than he expected.

Zetta Tubes were useful like that, Tim supposed.

After that, it had been a matter of finding Bart's house, which Tim had, surprisingly, never visited before. They'd usually hung out at Mount Justice, or Titans Tower. Or, hell, on occasion, Smallville.

There had also been a few notable times Bart or Conner had dropped by unannounced at Gotham, but that was rare because Bruce Wayne existed and was a terrifying force of nature.

Still, there was a reason Ra's had dubbed Tim 'the detective'. He was rather good at finding things, if he did say so himself. And, okay, Tim also had Carol's phone number.

And Cissie's. And Preston's. And Wally's.

Detectives used their resources, okay?

And now, all Tim had to do was wait for someone to answer the door. Which, considering this was a house full of Speedsters, was taking far longer than expected.

Then, at long last, the door opened. Tim allowed himself to be excited for only a moment before he realized that it was only Max. Tim hoped the disappointment he felt internally wasn't showing on his face.

"Who are-." Max squinted at Tim."... Tim? Tim Drake?" Max stuttered, sounding like he couldn't quite believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Hi, Mr. Crandall!" Tim greeted. "I'm here to see Bart! Is he here?" Tim leaned forward a bit in a rather blatant attempt to look past Max.

Max moved, his large frame leaving little space, blocking Tim's view. Mercury might be old, but he was more jacked than Batman, which was a surprise all in itself when you considered most Speedsters tended to have a leaner frame built for Speed.

"I'm afraid Bart is not-" Max began.

"TIM!" a voice shouted.

Tim had the minute satisfaction of watching Max Mercury's eyes widen in shock before arms were suddenly embracing him from the side. Tim yelped, taken by surprise himself as Conner, of all fucking people, appeared out of seemingly thin air.

"TIMMY!" Conner cried out, snuggling Tim. Not that Tim was complaining as he quickly got a face full of Kryptonian tiddies. Oh god, Tim was also gay for Kryptonian tiddies. In his defense, who wouldn't be? "I've missed you! It feels like forever since I've seen you!" Conner lamented.

"We saw each other last week before you went rouge," Tim's voice was muffled a bit by the pillows of pure Kansas beef he was currently buried in.

Conner blinked, pulling back a bit to look Tim in the eye. Tim only barely managed to keep a pout off his face.

"Has it only been a few days?" the clone pondered aloud.

"Connor Kon-El Kent!" Max exclaimed, eyes dashing across the street for any sign of hidden surveillance. Tim could not blame him, considering he had just discovered a missing fugitive in the premises.

(Or, rather, said fugitive had come to him without a second thought. Because, of course Conner had, because Conner was a himbo in demi-Kryptonian form, and Tim would die on that hill.)

Max quickly pulled the two of them inside, eyes still searching frantically for any witnesses.

The first thing Tim noticed was Bart. The second thing Tim noticed was Bart, scratching the back of his head. His _bald_ head. His bald, shiny head that no longer had auburn floofy hair.

Tim could not help the small whimper of despair that escaped his lips at that truly tragic sight. No one but Conner seemed to notice, however, and he shot Tim a concerned look.

Wait. Wait, wait, _wait just one freaking moment._

Max had said Conn **o** r. Not Conner. Conn- **Or**.

Tim squinted. Had some twisted malevolent force twisted their perceptions of reality again the same way Superboy Prime had when he'd punched the Source Wall hard enough to change Conner's D.N.A. and bring Jason Todd back in one giant go?

(In another dimension known as ours, the author laughed)

Wait. Maybe that would explain Babs dating him, despite stating that she saw Tim as a little brother. Reality warping was such a pain, especially since it was so damned subtle.

"I'm sorry!" Bart exclaimed, shooting a wide eyed look at Max before squinting at Conner. "He said something about hearing Tim's heartbeat," Conner could _hear what now?_ "And, he kinda got away! But, he was clearly wrong, because that clearly isn'- wait, _Tim?_ "

Bart was staring at Tim incredulously, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. A part of Tim could not blame him. He really had gone all out with his makeover.

"Tim?" Bart repeated, eyeing raking Tim up and down, taking all of him in.

Tim stood proudly, hands on his his, "I've accepted my homosexuality," Tim confessed. Tim would have done a dramatic hair flip at that point, but that would require hair, and Tim had none, for he was a bald disaster.

Bart looked startled at that for a moment before a wide smile broke out across his face. "All right!" Bart cheered, punching a fist into the air. Bart began to zoom around the room a mile a minute, gleefully cackling all the while.

Then, Bart appeared between Conner, gripping the fellow teen's shoulders as he stared deeply into his eyes. "He did it," Bart spoke solemnly, "He was able to face reality."

Tim resisted the urge to attack, but only just.

"Right on!" Conner cheered with Bart, and the pair of them began to dance across the room.

Besides Tim, Max began to twitch. Not that Tim personally cared, no. Bart and Conner might be idiots, but they were **his idiots.**

So, without further ado, Tim happily tossed himself into the mix, laughing all the while.

* * *

Hours later found the three friends cuddled up together as they watched a movie in Bart's room.

Hey, it was cozy, and cuddles are nice, okay?

Tim currently had his head rested in Conner's lap, who kept occasionally tapping patterns across Tim's head. Bart was behind Conner, resting his head on the other meta's shoulder, with the rest of their body parts tangled together in a giant mess.

Tim looked up, staring at Conner.

His best friend might not have his hair anymore, but he was still beautiful to Tim. That chiseled jaw that looked like it had been crafted by the gods (Elsewhere, Lex Luthor blinked as the strange sense that one of the children of his old private school rival had just praised him as a god. Shrugging, Lex continued in his act of torturing Superman by feeding him spoilers for each of his favorite series), sunkissed bronze skin, mesmerizing eyes that were-

That were looking right at Tim, actually.

Conner smirked down at Tim, looking smug, "See something you like?" Conner asked smugly, bopping Tim's nose.

"I am so fucking gay for you," Tim admitted. Then, he went beat red as he realized exactly what he had just said out loud. "I mean- I- I-," Tim stuttered, words failing him entirely, because not one, but _two_ cute boys were smirking down at him.

Having Conner do it was bad enough, but having Conner and Bart, now that Tim was willing to admit both his feelings and his sexuality to himself? Yeah, no. There was only so much his heart could take.

"Hey, Timmy? Wanna know a secret?" Conner asked, smiling down at him. "I'm gay for you too."

Wait, what?

Tim didn't have any more time for questions, because Conner pressed a kiss to Tim's bald head at that moment, and his soul practically ascended right then and there.

* * *

Tim wasn't sure how it happened, but the night quickly degenerated into kissing and cuddling with his two best friends lazily as the movie they were watching became nothing more than background music.

Tim wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, only that they ended up passing out in each other's arms after the sun had already gone down.

With a happy smile on his face, Tim was content, in the arms of the two people he loved the most.

Just as Tim was beginning to nod off entirely his eyes snapped wide open as realization ripped through him. Sitting up, Tim looked around in surprise, "Wait. Who made everyone think Conner's name was actually Connor?"

Bart's face scrunched into a frown. Golden iris' peeked up at him from behind lidded eyes, looking sleepily at Tim, "What are you talking about, Timmy? Go back to bed." Bart groaned, burying his face back into his pillow.

And, by pillow, Tim meant Conner's tiddie.

Tim frowned for a bit before shrugging, He supposed it must not have been that important and let himself drift off to bed, held by the two people he loved the most.

It couldn't be that important, right?

_Right?_


End file.
